fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Good News, Bad News
Good News, Bad News is episode five in season four of Full House. It originally aired on October 19, 1990. Opening Teaser Joey teaches Michelle her first joke, which happens to be the "Boo who?" knock-knock joke. Then he tries his own spin on it, hoping she gets the knack. Unfortunately, she doesn't quite get it, until Danny knocks on the door (for real) and she responds with "Who's there?" He says, "It's Dad," to which Michelle replies, "Dad who?" and Danny responds, "You don't know your own dad?" And Michelle says, "Don't cry, it's only a joke," the response to the "Boo who?" joke. Synopsis D.J. is named the new editor-in-chief of her school's newspaper, and she plays favorites by making Kimmy Gibbler the editor of the sports page (as her best friend acts like a dog to get the gig), despite Jake Bitterman (from "13 Candles") accusing D.J. of (which isn't true, as she and Kimmy are not related) and asking why she did not hire him instead. When Kimmy turns in a report that looks like it belongs in the gossip column, D.J. tells her to rewrite the story, but when she refuses and subsequently accuses D.J. of being "Queen of the Paper", D.J. fires her, and that leads to a feud between them. To get back at D.J., Kimmy decides to write her own newspaper, and she writes horrible things about her, and even pasting pictures of D.J.'s face on 's body (see Quotes). Meanwhile, after a gig where Jesse and Joey make Comet "talk", Double J Creative Services is hired by the TV station, which wants a commercial made for Wake Up, San Francisco, but working with Danny and Becky on the commercial turns out to be anything but fun. They use extras as "typical viewers" of the show, and while Danny and Becky are to bonk coffee cups, they unfortunately smash them. Per Jesse, it took 24 cups and 12 takes to finally get it right. Later that day in the kitchen, in an attempt to trash her temporarily ex-best friend's reputation, D.J. is using a typewriter to type what appears to be an editorial filled with secrets about Kimmy stored up in her head since kindergarten (see Quotes). When she explains her problem to the adults, they all tell her that it does not take strength to hold a grudge, but to let go of one. They explain that the one important lesson in friendship is forgiveness, and Danny and Becky demonstrate this lesson with a hug and an apology for the ad's mishaps. Both realize that they're indeed way too mature to let even one little squabble come between them and aren't letting it happen again, and ask the same of D.J. and Kimmy. And speaking of, Kimmy comes by to return everyone's stuff, such as Jesse's hairbrush (he remarks that she can keep the hair), Joey's car keys (for which she remarks he needs a new car stereo, and he remarks he needs a new car alarm), and Danny's answering machine beeper (to which he reminds her what it means to "borrow", meaning she needs to ask next time). After threatening to return each other's gifts (including Kimmy returning D.J.'s old retainer, see below), D.J. and Kimmy later forgive each other and end up working things out, and D.J. gives Kimmy a different job on the paper — one that might suit her better. Also, after finding out D.J. is too busy to play with her (because of her preoccupation with her new gig at the school paper), Michelle plays "Shadow" with Stephanie, and hearing Michelle repeat every word that Stephanie says is driving her crazy, so she tries to turn the tables on Michelle, even getting her to tongue-twist the Pledge of Allegiance, but it does not work. Even D.J. finds the game annoying despite not being directly involved; Stephanie then plays along until Michelle quits, only to have the tables turned back on her (see Quotes). She gets Kimmy to play it with Michelle at the end; she is successful, and Michelle soon begins driving Kimmy crazy with the Shadow game (which continues as the audience applauds and the EP credits appear). Quotes Kimmy: All right, Madame Editor! Give me a job on that paper, and we are going to rule the school. D.J.: You want to work on the paper? I’ve never even seen you read a paper. Kimmy: I read papers! ...whenever I’m in line at the supermarket. D.J.: Well, I don’t think we’re gonna need any articles about finding Elvis on Mars. Kimmy: It was Venus. Come on, I need an extracurricular activity so it looks like I care about the stupid school. D.J.: Well, Kimmy, I'd really like to put you on the paper, but the only thing left is sports editor. Kimmy: That's perfect for me. D.J.: You don't know anything about sports. Kimmy: Sure I do. My mom used to be a professional wrestler. ... Please? You're my best, best, best friend. makes a face. D.J.: Oh, not the 'puppy dog face'. whimpers. Oh, not the whimper. OK, you've got the job. Just don't lick my face. Kimmy: All right! Thanks, D.J.! ---- desperately tries to escape Michelle and the shadow game, so she runs into the closet. Stephanie: Hide me, hide me! Michelle: into the room Hide me, hide me! and Kimmy point to the closet and Michelle locates her. Stephanie: D.J. & Kimmy – sarcastically Thanks, you guys! Michelle: Thanks, you guys! glares at her. ---- the attic, Comet is shown on the TV monitor via the video camera wearing sunglasses as Joey makes the dog's head move side to side by using a treat. Joey: Alright, 'Stevie Wonder dog'! singing 'Isn't she lovely? Isn't she wonderful?' him his treat Good dog. to a wide shot of their "studio". Jesse: This is great. We started our own production company so you could do Stupid Pet Tricks (see Trivia). Joey: Shh! his hands over Comet's ears Don't insult our only client! As long as we're sitting here, waiting for the phone to ring... the dog's ears 'Spock, the Vulcan retriever. See Spock run. See Spock [[wikipedia:Live long and prosper|live long and slobber]].' Jesse: This is so stupid! Two grown men sitting in an attic and wasting time... Wait! I got one. 'Elvis dog'. as Joey 'barks' 'Well, since my poodle left me, I found a new place to smell. It's down at the end of Lonely Street, at .' Danny: upstairs with Becky Well, I knew when I invested in this company, you boys would make me proud. Jesse: Comet! Bad dog! Get away from the equipment. ---- turns in a report that D.J. thinks belongs in a gossip column. Kimmy: If you think I'm so bad, why'd you even give me the job? D.J.: Because we're best friends! Jake: That's nepotism! D.J.: No, it's not! ...It's favorit''ism. '''Jake': It's still an ''-ism''. D.J.: Look, Kimmy, I need a new article written right away. Kimmy: Then write it yourself! D.J.: That's your job. Kimmy: What's your job – 'Queen of the Paper'? which, the rest of the staff go: oooh! D.J.: Look, I'm the editor and I'm telling you to do this over. Kimmy: No way. I skipped my nap in algebra to write that. I'm not doing it. D.J.: Then, I guess you're not sports editor. Kimmy: Then, I guess we're not friends. D.J.: Fine her back her report. Kimmy: Fine! throws her report away and leaves. ---- home from school, Stephanie slowly sneaks in through the front door, ensuring there's no sign of Michelle. But Michelle slowly sneaks up behind her. Stephanie: Ah, no Michelle. Michelle: Ah, no Michelle. [Stephanie makes a disgusted growl and Michelle mimics back. Then, D.J. comes home from school, and her slamming the door suggests she hasn't had a good day.] Stephanie: She is driving me bananas! Michelle: She is driving me bananas! D.J.: Steph, not now. I've had a horrible day. Kimmy and I are never speaking to each other again. heads into the kitchen. Stephanie: Gee, that's a shame. Michelle: Gee, that's a shame. Stephanie: OK, big shot. Let's see you try and handle this: the "[[wikipedia:Pledge of Allegiance (United States)|Pledge of Allegiance]" as fast as she can] Try that. Michelle: Try that even attempting the pledge. goes and sits in a cushion chair and Michelle sits right beside her. Stephanie: Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi. Michelle: Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi. looks at her in disgust and then does a , and Michelle does the same. ---- [In the kitchen, D.J. is making a PB&J for an afternoon snack, as her ex-best friend enters from the back door.] Kimmy: D.J., I thought about what you said about me today, and that's why I wrote this. D.J.: Oh, Kimmy, you did the re-write – on real paper. then she sees the title (see infobox photo). The Gibbler Gazette? Kimmy: it to her Read it and weep. D.J.: the headline: 'Power-Hungry Editor Donna Jo Tanner Stabs Best Friend in Back'? 'Actual photo on page two'? the page You pasted my head on Freddy Krueger's body? How could you do that?! That's it. Now our friendship is really over. Kimmy: [snapping a photo of her ex-best friend] Thanks! That face is gonna look great on 's body. leaves, as D.J. crumples up the paper and tosses it aside before getting back to making her sandwich. ---- [Becky and Danny are filming a Wake Up, San Francisco promo with Joey and Jesse directing.] Joey: Okay, let's rehearse this thing, beginning to end, just once with no stops, please. Jesse: That's right. Danny, perk it up. Becky, perk it down. Here we go. And... action! Becky & Danny: up out of the bed Wake Up, San Francisco! Danny: I'm the perky Danny Tanner. Becky: And I'm the stiff Rebecca Donaldson. And starting next week, you'll be seeing a brand new and improved Wake Up, San Francisco. Danny: It's warmer! start to literally upstage each other, and get more miffed each time. Becky: It's friendlier! Danny: Let our happy home... Becky: ...be a part of your happy home! Danny: Get yourself comfortable. hurry and sit on the sofa. Becky: And grab yourself a cup of coffee they do... Danny: ...and a Pop Tart. And join us at 9:00 every morning as we say... Both: Wake Up, San Francisco! instead of gently clinking their cups, they do it forcefully, causing them to break. Becky looks shocked, while Danny looks mad. Joey: Jesse That looked really good. Jesse: Yeah, it works for me. ---- the dining table, D.J. is busy typing, with some crumpled-up pieces of paper behind the typewriter. Stephanie: in from the laundry room side, with Michelle right behind her Are you still typing?! gestures to... Michelle: Are you still typing? looks at their older sister as if to say "She's still doing it". D.J.: Michelle, aren't you tired of the shadow game yet? Michelle: No way, José! Stephanie: D.J.'s shoulder No way, José! smiles. Michelle: Hey, that's my game! Stephanie: Hey, that's my game! Michelle: I quit! leaves. Stephanie: I quit! the coast is clear I'm free! Michelle: re-emerges I'm free! Stephanie: begging Please give me my life back. Michelle: Please give me my life back. leaves. D.J. I love this game. she goes back to follow Stephanie. ---- her and her sister's room, D.J. reads the editorial she's typed so far. D.J.: 'By the second grade, Kimmy's diseased mind reached a new low: she faked the mumps by having two Hostess stuffed in her cheeks.' her sister rushes in, hopefully having escaped her own worst nightmare. Stephanie: I did it! I lost her going through the doggy door! a loud knock is heard on their door. Oh, please don't let it be Michelle. Kimmy: outside It's Kimmy Gibbler! Stephanie: Or Kimmy Gibbler. ---- BFFs' reconciliation is too much for Stephanie. Stephanie: Stop! You're killing me. Michelle: in the doorway Stop! You're killing me. Stephanie: that gives her an idea Hey Kimmy, wanna play shadow? Michelle: Hey Kimmy, wanna play shadow? Kimmy: No, I hate that game. Michelle: No, I hate that game. Kimmy: a close-up of her now scowling face I said no. Michelle: I said no. Kimmy: I really mean it. Michelle: I really mean it. Kimmy: Stop it! Michelle: Stop it! is repeated as Kimmy stoops to Michelle's level. Trivia *"Good news, bad news" is a comedy trope used in TV and movies wherein a character often uses the phrase "I have good news and bad news..." *The first episode where Comet "talks" *"Stupid Pet Tricks" was a regularly featured segment on and the *The second episode where Kimmy's full name, Kimberly Louise Gibbler, is used (the first being "D.J.'s Very First Horse" in season 2) *The second episode where Stephanie messes up the Pledge of Allegiance, as she omits "under God"; in "The First Day of School", as D.J. picks her up and carries her over to her bed and tucks her in, she only gets as far as the first line before messing up the rest of the pledge *The only episode where D.J.'s full name is used alone *The image upon returning from break (when Stephanie comes home from school) is the wide shot of San Francisco, taken from the opening sequence of the first three seasons *When D.J. and Kimmy return each other's gifts, the audience can be heard going "Ugh!" before laughing, when Kimmy returns D.J.'s old retainer *The third of four episodes this season to use the Lorimar Television music in the closing credits *There is an outtake from the scene where Kimmy and D.J. return each others' gifts as Stephanie says "Why are we laughing?" but Jodie Sweetin suddenly loses her voice, and follows the line with "Whoa, baby!" *After this episode, an extra episode followed Perfect Strangers (and in place of Going Places), namely the repeat of last season's "And They Call It Puppy Love""Double Play" promo *During the game of Shadow, When Stephanie said i'm gnnna go eat some broccoli, Michelle said I'm gonna go eat some ice cream instead. References Category:Shushing